Demand for biofuels as a substitute for petroleum is expected to increase because of economic and environmental concerns. The common bio-fuel, ethanol, is not ideal because it has a lower energy density than gasoline and must be mixed with gasoline at a limited concentration range in order to serve as a transportation fuel. Ethanol is also hygroscopic and corrosive, which poses a problem for storage and distribution systems.